


*sighs*

by idkman



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkman/pseuds/idkman
Summary: Magnus couldn’t help but stare; Alec was mesmerizing. It was hard for anyone with eyes to not look at him. He was possibly the most beautiful person on this side of the world, or any side really. Magnus was a little biased, of course.(this is literally just 300+ words of fluff bc i'm a sap for these boys.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen... this is purely self-indulgent fluff. i was procrastinating hw and thinking about how much i love these two lovesick boys.
> 
> also, i clearly do not own these characters and i am not making any money off this.

Magnus looked up from his textbook when he heard the door creak open. His lips twitched upwards when he caught sight of who was shuffling inside the classroom, a shy smile on their face as they apologized to the teacher for interrupting. He looked back down at his textbook as Alec made his way through the aisle to get to his seat. Magnus glanced out of the corner of his eyes to watch Alec take the seat next to him. Magnus couldn’t help it; Alec was truly a sight to behold. It was hard for anyone with eyes to not look at him. He was possibly the most beautiful person on this side of the world, or any side really. Magnus was a little biased, of course. 

Alec caught his gaze and rose his eyebrows at Magnus. Magnus shook his head and looked to the front of the room to make sure the teacher wasn’t paying any mind before leaning over to whisper, “And what excuse do you have for being late today, Alexander?”

Alec rolled his eyes and started pulling things out of his backpack, a small twitch of a smile forming on his lips as he answered, “It was hard to leave my new puppy at home alone.” 

Magnus let out a huff of quiet laughter. Magnus could easily picture Alec heading for the front door only to stop short at the sound of a whine. Magnus’s heart melted in his chest at the image of Alec picking up a tiny furball to hug it close to his chest and letting it lick his face all the while laughing to himself. Magnus shook himself out of his thoughts, “That’s a completely reasonable excuse.” 

“I know,” Alec agreed. He looked up to make sure the teacher was still occupied before continuing, “I wouldn’t have come at all, but mother forgot some papers on her desk. She caught me in the living room playing with Adena when she came back to get them, apparently 'but she looked so sad in her crate' isn't a reasonable excuse to lay out of school.” 

“I’m glad your mom came back, then.” 

“Why? I could be at home with my puppy right now.” 

Magnus gave him a soft smile, the ones that he reserved solely for Alec, “Any day where I don’t get to see you is a bad one.”

"That...," Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh to hide the smile trying to break out across his face, “was so gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> can't wait to say 'that was so gay' to my future gf/wife anytime she does anything remotely sappy.


End file.
